


Why did the sergeant cross the road?

by coneygoil



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, hero's cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: It's important to look both ways before crossing the road.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation me and @kittysfigurines24 had this past weekend. She showed me a screenshot she took of Crossy Road’s wedding!Calhoun and wedding!Felix, and I just had to write a fic based off it!!

Felix couldn’t believe it. He was marrying the most beautiful woman ever created in gaming history. Dressed in his tuxedo, he awaited at the altar as his bride began the wedding march down the aisle. A swelling of excitement rose up into his chest as he watched her approach.

A  noise caught his attention; sounding like a car horn. That’s strange. They were in a church in Hero’s Duty, and there definitely were no cars anywhere in this game. Felix torn his gaze from his bride to find he was standing on the side of a road in Sugar Rush. He looked back at Tamora, and saw she was still walking toward him. Her eyes were focused on him, and she didn’t seem to notice they had been spirited to a totally different game.

The car horn blared as it drew closer, and Felix’s heart leap into his throat, realizing it was headed straight for Tamora! He tried jumping out into the road, but his entire body wouldn’t move. Tamora smiled at him, the joy evident on her face, and then-

Tamora burst into hundreds of pixelated squares, exploding into the air and scattering onto the road. It was at that moment Felix found he could move and jumped out onto the road. He fell to his knees into the pile of pixels that seconds ago made up his bride.  

“Felix?”  someone called, but he didn’t hear his name. He scooped up a pile of squares, sobbing and hugging the pixels to his chest.

“Felix!”

A sudden shake roused Felix from his grief, and he glanced around frantically to discover he was in his bedroom. 

“You must of had one hell of a dream,” Tamora commented. 

Felix sat up, checking his wife and breathing a sigh of relief to find her in one piece. “H E double hockey sticks is one way of describing it.”

“Like you’ve told me many times,” Tamora combed soothing fingers through his hair, “it was only a dream.”

“I know.” Felix wrapped his arms around Tamora’s middle and snuggling against her. “Tammy, make sure you look both ways before crossing the roads in Sugar Rush.”


End file.
